Tokyo Open
by Ryogama
Summary: Akaya is in College and Ryoma's back in Japan for the Tokyo open. The tournament just so happens to be held close to Akaya's dorm...
1. Chapter 1

Akaya/Ryoma

Summary: Its the tokyo open. Ryoma has already won the Australian, French open, butbefore he goes to Wimbledon, he competes at the Tokyo open which just so happens to be near AKaya's college dorm.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I love tennisstar1's fics! Akaya/Ryoma is my favorite pairing thanks to her. Hehe. This is a multi chapter fic though, so be patient.

Prologue

It was a hot June day. Sweat hit the pavement with a hiss, and you could practically see the heat waves hitting you. Akaya Kirihara groaned from the heat as he carried a brown cardboard bod labeled "clothes", up the stairs to his college dorm. Though at least he didn't have to carry all of them up because his roommate Momoshiro Takeshi was helping him.

As he finally reached the top of those dreaded stairs, he settled the box gently down at the side and pulled out his keys from the back pocket of his worn out jeans. He slid the key in and turned it to the left, and pulled the door towards him. Then he took the keys out and held the cherry wood door open with his right foot and grabbed the box. Once he was inside the spacious dorm, he settled his box down in his room and looked out the window to catch his breath.

The teenager was now older than when he left Rikkaidai junior high. He is now 17 years old, for he tried to catch up with his sempai Marui who has already been in college for a year and bet Akaya coulnd't get in by age 17 like him.

Well, he proved him wrong.

His wild blackish hair with green tints in it, was a little longer and down to his chin but still unkept. He wore a plain cotton white shirt that had no sleeves, worn out blue jeans, and addidas sneakers with a classic design. Even though his body had grown taller and bolder in features, his still boyish face was recognizable.

Out the window was a giant silver dome that reflected the sun's rays on its surface.

"Oi, Kirihara! Whacha doing?" Momo asked, bringing up the last of his roommates's stuff. Akaya turned and said, "Looking at that new building there. What is it?".

Momo looked for himself and said, "Oh, that's the new stadium where the Tokyo open is going to be held three weeks from now. Hey! We should go buy tickets! I'd love to watch Echizen play tennis again, wouldn't you?". Kirihara smiled. Yes, it would be great to see Seigaku's genuis freshman again...

In France

Ryoma Echizen was packing his bags, his annoying brother/coach talking in the background. Karupin was quietly lying on the hotel's dark blue carpet, making Ryoma wish he could do the same.

"I think that we should go to the Tokyo open! The prize money of 8,000,000 (about less than 80,000 dollars) is too great to pass down." Ryoga said. Ryoma sghed. Why bother? He would rather save his strength for Wimbledon. "I know you'd rather just wait 1 and 1/2 mothes in England, training for Wimbledon, but it would be better to train by using the tournament and get money while doing it!" Ryoga said, reading his brother's mind.

Ryoma put on his signature white hat and zipped up his Yonex tennis bag. Well, he might as well. It would get bored just practicing with Ryoga the whole time, though only slightly less boring. VERY SLIGHT.

Nobody from the Japanese junior highs ever turned pro except Fuji Yuta, Dan Taichi, Horio Satoshi, and Kentarou Aoi. Though Fuji Yuta used to be #2 in the world, his shot that Mizuki taught him when he was younger got the best of him and he had to retire early in his career becuase of his shoulder injuries. Dan was in the top 10, ranked #8, but he and Aoi (#7) were rivals really for they were no match for Ryoma. And Horio, well... He wasn't even in the top 100. But a pro non the less. How odd that the four most unlikely people turned pro.

Ryoga stopped talking and went to take a last minute nap, for their plane wasn't until tomorrow at noon. The younger Echizen brother laid down on the bed also, but didn't fall asleep yet. He started thinking back when he was twelve years old. Back when tennis actually gave im such an adrenaline rush that was equivalent to taking in as much cocaine up your nose as you can until you pass out (sorry, watching Law and Order and can't think of anything)! When he actually sweat and was pushed to his limits and wanted more and more. Nothing compared to that.Nothing has that rush.

He could remember them all, the regulars. Inui, the data collector and played like a master chess player. No holes in his game unless you were able to pass his physical limitations. Kaidoh, an imtimidator who was really a nice guy who had a soft spot for cats. He had the stamina that surpassed anyone, and his signature shot was one that made your eyes pop. Takashi Kawamaru, was the nicest and also the most agressive and meanest, but that was only when he held a tennis racket. Unlike Momo-chan-sempai.

Even though Momoshiro played the same kind of game as Taka, he was also a very versatile player. But power was his game. The golden pair, Oishi and Eiji. Really like total opposites of each other. Though that was what made them the #1 doubles team ever. Fuji... confused him. He had never seen Fuji play his best and sempai loved cactus, for some odd reason. Finally Tezuka. The captain. They guy he needed to beat in order to fo to the next level. His final stepping stone in becoming a champion.

Then he thought of Shinji Ibu, Fuji Yuta, Akutsu Jin, Aoi Kentarou, Kevin Smith, and for some odd reason, Akaya Kirihara. Ryoma didn't know why he thought of the last one. He had never played Akaya in a real match before, but he saw Fuji play him, he couldn't help but want Akaya's intensity on him...

Echizen shook his head and sighed. What was that about?He then looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30 pm and decided to go to sleep...

Prologue Over

Well, here's the prologue. I will get chapter 1 up asap!


	2. Chapter 2

To one of my confused reviewers, I apologize for not being specific. You see, there are a lot more tournaments in tennis than just the grand slams. Tokyo open is a one of the biggest tournaments held in Japan and is one of the one's with good prize money. Though it is not part of the grand slams, other wise they would have 1,000,000 dollars as prize money instead.

Also, yes, Kaidoh did turn pro and I'm about to explain it this chapter! You are very observant!

_Italics_ _mean thoughts_

Well, let's go to the next chapter!

CHAPTER 1

Akaya and Momoshiro were standing in a long line to get two tickets that cost over 10,550 yen a piece (about $100 or less)! As they got closer and closer to the booth, Akaya spotted something. Ryoma Echizen was signing autographs. After a five year old boy asked Ryoma to sign his tennis ball, the booth closed and Ryoma was going to the practice courts the pros had access to.

"Momo, stay in line okay?" Akaya said and ran after Ryoma.

"Oi! Kirihara!" Momoshiro yelled. It was too late though. Akaya already walked into the ovalish shaped bubble dome, and Momo sighed. Darn it. Now he had to stay by himself in this heat…

PRACTICE COURTS

Kirihara was going to greet the 16 year old boy when he saw Ryoma practicing. He just stood there and stared. He had forgotten just how amazing he was. Ryoma now used a yonex racket, red just like his old one. His baby fat was gone now, and his face was powerful and calm.

Ryoma's coach tossed some more bassed back and forth into the tennis court super fast. Ryoma smiled at the challenge and ran back and forth, getting all of them. Ryoma's white shirt rode up and made Akaya's mouth instinctively opened slightly, a gasp and heavy breathing escaping his lips. It was beautiful.

Arms flexing out to reach the tennis ball, and returned it with such power. His legs were more muscular, but still lean, and were longer. His form was perfect (yeah, I'm going to fast forward!). The coach ran out of balls and told Ryoma to sit down while he picked them up. Ryoma nodded and was about to sit on a bench when he spotted Rikkaidai's tennis ace.

Akaya smirked.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. I'm surprised your snake and Tezuka didn't turn pro," Akaya said.

Ryoma closed his eyes and said, "Kaidoh-sempai turned pro,". Akaya was confused. But Kaidoh was dead.

"Though when he was supposed to play in the Australian open that year, his plane crashed and only 12 people survived," Echizen explained. Oh. "Why are you here anyways? Only coaches of the pros try to watch me," Ryoma said and pointed at a couple of old men that were also watching Ryoma practice like Akaya was.

"Must get annoying," Kirihara said without thinking. Ryoma smiles.

"Yeah, it does," he said. All the coaches left, seeing nothing but talking wasn't going to help their tennis players and walked out. About 20 minutes later, Ryoma's coach came up and said, "Oi Ryoma, let's go!". He then finally noticed Akaya and asked who was he.

"I guess you can say I'm an old friend," Akaya said.

"Well, if you want to talk to chibisuke, you'll have to do it after practice." He said. Kirihara noticed that the coach looked very similar to Ryoma, only a centimeter taller and his greenish black hair was in a ponytail instead of a hat. As the coach walked away, Ryoma answered his question with a "That's my brother, Echizen Ryoga,", grabbed his yonex racket, and walked back to the baseline for more drills. Akaya wanted to watch, but then he remembered that Momoshiro was still in line.

_Ah, he'll forgive me._

He then sat down on the white, sturdy bench, and continued to observe. Echizen's footwork had improved, he had more grace than when he played the Nationals.

"Itai!" Kirihara yelled. His hair was being roughly pulled at.

"You idiot! You left me there by myself for 40 minutes!" the voice yelled. Momoshiro. Akaya pushed his roommate away, and asked if he got the tickets. Momoshiro nodded. "I'm not selfish like someone here! Honestly, you could have waited to see Echizen," Takeshi said. But when he said that, Akaya wasn't really sure. What was wrong with him? He just bolted after Echizen without even thinking.

Kirihara put the thought aside and both he and Momo watched Ryoma play. Ryoga fed balls with topspin, slice, or even no spin. All returned two inches inside the baseline at the corners. Momoshiro whistled. The balls were now being fed close to the service line and made Ryoma move forward and back to the baseline every time he hit it.

"Hey Momo, is it true that the reason your team mate three years ago, Kaidoh Kaoru was on the plane to go to the Australian open? After all, you all at Seigaku just said it was a vacation," Akaya asked. SILENCE.

"Chibisuke, I'm going to really test your speed now!" Ryoga warned and kept hitting low drop shots. But to the younger Echizen brother, it was still easy.

"Yeah, it's true. He turned pro at the age of 14 and won 9 CHALLENGER 1 pro tournaments just so he could qualify." Momo answered.

"What about Tezuka and Fuji? Or any of you?" Akaya asked.

Momo's face became serious. "I could ask the same of you," he said. Kirihara just dropped the subject and continued to watch Ryoma.

Soon all the balls were used again and Ryoga started to pick them up. When Ryoma went back to the bench for his water, he saw a familiar face.

"Momo-sempai!" Ryoma gasped. Momoshiro Takeshi laughed.

"You don't have to call me that anymore Echizen," Momo said. Ryoma smiled and started sipping at his water bottle.

"I guess it's just a habit," he said. He then saw the tickets in Momo's hand and said, "I'll be playing tomorrow night, 8:45 pm at Center Court against Andy Roddick"...

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kirihara Akaya couldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was how everything was different from back then. Echizen Ryoma was older and and was even more handsomer than 4 years ago. His facial features were still boyish, for he was obviously still 16. Echizen's body was still lean, but it had a certain exotic sex appeal that made you unable to direct your eyes away. He looked at the clock to see it was already 3:30 am. Damn it! Why couldn't he get him out of his head?

He didn't even know him well!

_I wasn't even on his team or anything! Why can't he leave my mind alone?_

Akaya sighed and turned over and flopped his face into the pillow. Well, that still didn't work...

CHAPTER 1 OVER

Hehe. Can't wait for Ryoma's tennis match! GO RYOMA! BOO ANDY! Haha! Just kidding Andy Roddick fans. He's pretty cool, though sometimes I think he relies on his serve too much like that guy from Higa middle school in the ova (can't remember fat guy's name). Anyways, I'll write more. But some more helpful advice would be nice. After all, I'm won't turn 14 until March! So... yeah, not that experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

Hm. Really? I remembered that tournament because in 2005 or 2006, my favorite female tennis player Maria Sharapova won that tournament. It just stuck in my mind after that. Maybe I got the date it starts wrong. I think it might be before the US open and after Wimbledon. Whoops. After I'm done with this story, it's going to go through some serious editing!

CHAPTER 2

Studying for upcoming tests was making Kirihara's brain explode. He couldn't wait until a couple of hours from now, to watch Echizen Ryoma play. The thought of it excited him…

"Argh! Math class, I hate you!" his roommate yelled at the other side of the dorm. Akaya snickered. How did that weirdo ever get to college?

"I hear you Kirihara!" Momo yelled. This only made the boy laugh harder…

CENTER COURT

Kirihara Akaya and Momoshiro Takeshi were sitting four seats from the front row, viewing the match from the long way and the umpire was facing them. Andy Roddick was going to return first. Andy Roddick was known as a has been now, and was ranked #15 now. Ryoma and Andy played twelve times, and all those times, Ryoma had beaten him in straight sets. People in the crowds were waiting patiently in their seats to see their hero Echizen Ryoma play.

Ryoma was at the baseline and close to the center line. His left hand gripping his racket seriously, and the tennis ball was in his right hand. He bent his knees and looked straight at Roddick before he tossed the ball up into the air. When the ball reached it's peak, Ryoma jumped about 3 feet into the air and hit the ball with extreme spin. It sliced to the middle, right into Roddick's backhand. Roddick could do nothing but block the ball back, for the spin made it feel so heavy. Unfortunately for Andy, the yellow green ball landed in the service box, which meant Ryoma had an opportunity to go for the kill. He dashed forward and hit the approach down the line, making Roddick use his great wing span to get it, only for it to be hit with an overhead by Ryoma and win the point.

Kirihara and Momo jumped up and cheered. Echizen is amazing. The crowd cheered so loud, that the umpire had to tell them to be quiet down so the next point would start. Now Ryoma was the left side of the court, and suited his left hand. He tossed the ball into the air, and hit a flat ball. It zoomed past Roddick down the middle. Ace. Momo whistled whilst Kirihara just clapped and smirked.

_That showoff..._

Soon, Ryoma finished off the game with two more service aces and they switched sides. Ryoma didn't even bother taking a sip, but Roddick grabbed his water bottle desperately and took a chug. Roddick toweled himself off, his opponent on the other side, waiting for him. Andy grabbed two tennis balls from the ball boy. He stuck one of them in the pocket of his dark blue shorts, and stood at the baseline.

He and Echizen made eye contact and he started thepoint with his 140 mph serve. Ryoma lunged his body to the right and sliced the ball low. Roddick hit a forehand back to Ryoma's backhand, only to have it be a winner to his own backhand side. Insticntively, Andy Roddick of America let out a groan and then walked back to the baseline to the advantage side.

Andy went for his kick serve, hoping that his shot would put Ryoma in an uncomfortable position. Though he saw that wide smirk on Ryoma's face, and his hope just dropped. Ryoma jumped to the side and hit the ball with his forehand. But it wasn't just any forehand. That's right, the snake shot. Roddick scrambled for the shot and it was wasted. It hit the net.

The American fixed his bracelet that he gave out for his charity (i don't know if he has one, he'd probably will because his idol Andre Agassi has his own school/charity thingy), and went back to the deuce side.

The first set ended with 6-1. But Roddick knew that Echizen let him win that so he wasn't that humiliated...

ABOUT 50 MINUTES LATER

Ryoma eased back and the match ended 6-1, 6-3, in his favor. He and Andy shook hands, and hugged, and then waved to the crowd. Echizen saw Momoshiro sleepy, and Akaya sitting beside him, smiling at him and giving him a thumbs up. He smiled back. There was a special connection, but it was broken by Andre Agassi asking Ryoma a question.

"Ryoma, it's always a pleasure seeing you on the court. You remind me a lot like a certain ice man that won Wimbledon 4 times in a row... but you can't really be compared to him. You are a legend by yourself. I can safely say that you are the greatest player in the world. Tell us, how does it feel?" Andre said. The crowd cheered and went wild. Though, Takeshi was still sleeping.

"Um... thank you Andre. It feels really good. And compliments mean a lot coming from someone as experienced and as good in this game as you-

"Don't be so modest!" Andy laughed. The crowd laughed along.

"Hm. None the less, thank you for coming out to see me play everyone to support us, the players. I hope you continue to cheer for us and give us this strange thrill. After all, you are the only people who can give that to us," Ryoma said, looking straight at Akaya. The 17 year old boy didn't know what was happening inside him. It was like he was about to explode!

_Why do such simple words get me so fired up?_

Echizen winked at him and then handed the microphone to Andy Roddick. All the American talked about was how he was lucky enough to be able to play Ryoma and how he'll just have to prepare for Wimbledon and try his luck there. After all, his charity counted on him. The crowd clapped and that was the players cue to go back to the locker rooms, change, and then go back to the hotel.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

Andy Roddick bowed his head low in shame and left the locker room hurriedly, not to see Ryoma and Akaya's little moment...

"You went easy on him. And you actually didn't just answer questions with a grunt," Kirihara said.

Echizen sighed. "My brother said I had to be nicer so I'd get more publicity and so he could get more money. He's my coach and my manager," Ryoma said. Kirihara laughed.

"Must be a pain," Akaya said. Just as Ryoma started putting on his jeans, Akaya watched like a zombie. The silky skin being sucked away by the blue fabric. His legs made him move closer to Ryoma, close enough to smell him. Ryoma backed up until his back pressed against the lockers.

"Huh, where is Momoshiro?" Ryoma asked.

"He left already," Akaya said and leaned even closer. So close that their lips touched...

END OF CHAPTER 2

Wow, that was terrible. Well, see you later!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I just had writer's block, and stuff. Really weird stuff.

Anyways, if any of you get bored of my fics, just read tennisstar1's fics. She's awesome… XD

CHAPTER 3

Akaya laid in his bed, his mind felt like it was being played with by a juggler. It was just a three days ago that he was living the average teenage life, but now with Ryoma so close to him…

"Stop that!" he harshly whispered to himself. He was glad that his roommate was a heavy sleeper now. But still, he still didn't know what to think.

A FEW HOURS AGO

The older of the two pressed his lips against Ryoma's, snaking his tongue to explore the hot cavern. Their teeth clanged together, but both were too preoccupied to care. Just as their tongues were about to tangle with each other, Ryoma pushed him away. The force surprised Kirihara so much that he collided against the lockers on the other side.

"There is something I want to know Kirihara," Ryoma said, still huffing and puffing from the intense kiss. Akaya stared dumb struck at the young man.

"Why did you stop playing tennis?" Ryoma said, walking towards Akaya slowly with a predator grin on his face. The black haired boy blushed. He thought up an answer in his mind, but he didn't want to appear weak. To let the other know just how long he had really desired him. To feel the rush that no drug or other person could give to him. Ryoma pressed his lean body against Akaya's own, his right hand grabbed a fist full of hair and tugged it down. It was erotic to see his dominance did not limit to just the tennis court.

Now Akaya was so close that all he could see was the golden of Echizen's eyes. They showed power, maturity, things that he doubted that were in his eyes.

"Why?" Ryoma asked, playing with the strands of hair in his grasp. Akaya's breath hitched, and he breathed out,

"Because when you were gone, the fun of playing died,".

Ryoma smiled at that answer.

"It's not too late," he said, revealing his genuine and rare smile. "I could help you,".

Akaya didn't know what to say. He really did miss tennis, but 17 was too old to think about a career change. Especially when it came to sports.

"I can't- I-I just can't Ryoma. No matter how tempting that offer sounds... I just can't," Akaya said, trying to look anywhere but Ryoma. The tears in his eyes that threatened to fall must have made him look weak. The younger boy kissed a tear that ran down his face, his silent way of saying he was sorry if he was pushing too hard. "I'm sorry for that Ryoma. But I know it wouldn't be the same-

"Why?" Ryoma asked (man, it must be Ryoma's favorite word right now) with a hint of a growl in his tone.

Akaya grabbed his shoulders and pulled his body closer like it was a rag doll. His lips crushed into Ryoma like he was trying to melt them together. Ryoma sagged, unable to answer back. So much force...

Then Kirihara pulled Ryoma back, and said, "Because I can't play you forever," and ran off...

NOW

Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to even see Ryoma? This whole thing just made his head hurt, his stomach ache, and his heart stop. He knew he wasn't able to get some sleep, so he turned on his lamp on the small drawer that stood next to his bed. Rolled out of bed, and then Akaya sat on the floor. His right hand rubbed his forehead, trying to ease some of the pain.

'Stupid Ryoma, this is all your fault!' he thought. He sighed. Of course the older boy didn't blame Ryoma. He blamed himself. He couldn't keep his big mouth shut and Ryoma knows. It was just flirting or hormones, it was real.

'I probably scared him off though,' he thought again. He couldn't help it. He started laughing. A soft laughter, but soon it became a sad sob...

THE NEXT DAY

Ryoma wasn't going to play today, it was the women's turn. Akaya walked around the stadium, trying to find the emeraldish black haired boy. He wanted to say that he was sorry for he outburst yesterday. He went back into the practice courts section, to see that Ryoma was practicing his serve. He walked quietly up to the court, trying to not alert the young pro tennis player that he was there.

After two more serves though, Echizen just stood there.

"Well, are you just going to watch me?" he asked, not looking at Kirihara.

"I- I just came to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that," Akaya said, trying to justify his actions. Ryoma turned to him with a big smirk on his face.

"You think I'm mad?"

The older boy blushed. Ryoma put his racket gently on the court and stood inches away from Akaya. "How long had you felt that way? You make me ask so many questions," Ryoma said.

"Since camp, when we just played each other... even though it wasn't an official match, it was still the best match I've ever played," Akaya said. There was pure silence.

"Come tomorrow night at my match again. Dress nice," the tennis star said, walking back to his tennis racket and walked away.

Akaya just stood there. What was that?

TOMORROW NIGHT

Momo and Akaya watched the match boredly. This newbie was losing badly to Ryoma, and Ryoma was barely lifting a finger. Both 17 year olds were on the verge of sleep once the match was over...

"Thank you everyone for coming out here. I hope you've been having fun," Ryoma said into the microphone. The crowd's cheering was so loud that it could be heard 10 miles away.

"Well, I hope you all continue to keep coming and supporting us. Especially my friends," the younger Echizen brother said, and looked at Akaya and Momoshiro's direction. Akaya's eyes popped open again at the comment, and saw Ryoma walking closer to them. He waved for Akaya to lean over toward the court, and then stood on one of the giant timer clocks.

He grabbed onto Akaya's dark blue shirt and drew their lips into a kiss...

CHAPTER 3 OVER

Oh my gosh! Why can't I be at that tennis tournament?! Hahaha! Lol, sorry.

I am so sorry again that I took a REALLY LONG break from this story. I have just been so busy.


End file.
